PADACKLES IS REAL
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Dean Winchester vai parar novamente no universo de Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki.


**Titulo: PADACKLES IS REAL**

 **Autora:** Ana Ackles

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Personagens Principais:** Jensen Ackles /Jared Padalecki, Dean/Sam

 **Gênero:** Romance, Amizade, Sexo, Nudez, Homossexualismo, Universo Alternativo. E Spoiler do final da 11ª temporada.

 **Rating:** 18 contém Lemon

 **Beta:** Claudia Winchester

 **Resumo:** Dean Winchester vai parar novamente no universo de Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki.

N.A.: Essa fic é bem diferente de tudo que escrevi, é conhecida como crackfic, onde acontece coisas engraçadas e absurdas! Kkkk

Ela nasceu de uma conversa insana no twitter com CJAckles, (Val)deeorhys, Evysmin e ShiryuForever94, querem ficar loucos e viajar entre nessa TL, a minha TL a mais linda. E amo fazer parte! Obrigada meninas essa fic são para vocês, espero que gostem, olha o medo só fera! kkkkk

O título quem escolheu foi a Claudia Winchester(CJACKLES).Eu não tinha a miníma ideia. Obrigada!

Se eu não tivesse nada para fazer escreveria uma fic por dia, por que nasce uma todo dia na TL, nem sei se somos nós as loucas os nossos meninos nos colocam nessa loucura.

Aviso2: Essa fic não expressa a minha real opinião sobre os shipp, eu sou Padackles, mas não tenho nada contra os outros, então se você tem alguma chance de se sentir ofendida, não leia, ela foi escrita com muito carinho para diverti, então mente aberta e divirtam-se.

 **DS/J2**

Dean conseguiu chegar ao Bunker, depois de roubar um carro. O telefone do irmão não atendia e nem Cas ele estava conseguindo contatar.

\- Saaaam! Sammy! – Gritou por todos os cômodos do seu lar doce lar. Olhou desolado para Mary.

\- Dean? Pensei que estivesse morto. – Castiel apareceu e parecia surpreso. – E quem é... Ah, olá Mary. – O Anjo arregalou os olhos quando reconheceu a mãe dos Winchester.

\- Onde está Sam? – Dean estava impaciente, como sempre ficava quando o assunto envolvia o irmão.

\- O Sam sumiu!

\- Como assim? – Mary perguntou.

\- Quando chegamos aqui, tinha uma mulher e ela sabia o que eu era, conhecia os símbolos e feitiços e me mandou para longe. – Dean fechou os olhos com o relato do anjo. Parecia que nunca teriam paz, que nunca teria sua família reunida. Estava tão feliz com a volta da sua mãe, e agora Sammy, seu irmãozinho estava perdido em algum lugar com uma louca. E não tinha a mínima ideia de como ou onde procurá-lo.

\- Espero que esteja preparado para a viagem! – Dean olhou surpreso para um estranho que acabava de entrar no Bunker. – Preciso te esconder... E bem escondido. – O estranho descia as escadas se aproximando do loiro.

\- Quem é você? – Dean perguntou.

\- Lúcifer. – Foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de ser envolvido por uma luz e de repente estava em um lugar estranhamente familiar. Dean olhou ao redor, e viu um aquário de 1000 litros.

– Eu já estive aqui... - Correu para a porta, mas o que viu no reflexo de um espelho o parou. Seu rosto estava diferente do que lembrava, parecendo estar um pouco mais velho, todavia o que mais lhe perturbou foi sua silhueta, parecia que ele tinha engolido uma bola. – Tenho que diminuir os hambúrgueres e a cerveja! – Pensou em voz alta enquanto saía pela porta.

\- Jensen!

\- Sam! – O loiro avistou o irmão e correu para abraçá-lo.

\- Do que me chamou? – Perguntaram juntos.

\- Jensen!

\- Sam!

\- Jensen...

\- Meu nome é Dean! – O outro revirou os olhos.

\- Jensen...

\- Dean! – O loiro interrompeu.

\- Ok! Dean! – O loiro olhou com desconfiança, pois pareceu que o moreno apenas concordou para acalmá-lo. – Vamos para casa e assim conversamos.

Dean continuou o olhando com desconfiança, mas como sentiu que não corria perigo, resolveu segui-lo e assim descobrir que estava acontecendo.

\- Tchau Jensen! – As pessoas o cumprimentavam, e ele apenas sorria e tentava fugir das mãos de Sam em suas costas, o tocando de maneira muito íntima e protetora.

Observando tudo ao seu redor, reconheceu o estúdio de gravação e algumas pessoas da produção. Não houve muitas mudanças desde que Balthazar os havia enviado para aquele Universo alternativo.

– Amanhã é o grande dia! – Gritou alguém. – Vou tuitar muito! – Dean arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo Castiel, mas sabia que naquele universo, aquele cara tinha morrido.

\- Ele não morreu? – Dean perguntou para Sam.

\- Antes tivesse, aqui é Supernatural, todo mundo morre, mas volta... Infelizmente. – Sam entortou a boca. – Até parece que ele está feliz... Amanhã será o fim de todas as esperanças dele e das fãs Destiel, Cockles, Jensha ou qualquer porra parecida. Elas terão um infarto coletivo, isso se não causarem uma guerra mundial nas redes sociais.

\- Destiel, Cockles, Jensha? O que é isso? E é o fim de que esperança? – Sam apenas o olhou preocupado.

\- Vem, você está cansado, temos que descansar, amanhã será um longo dia...

\- O que vai acontecer amanhã?

\- Jensen...

\- Dean! Eu sou o Dean! – Sam apenas abriu a porta de um carro e o ajudou a entrar. – Olha Sam... – O moreno respirou fundo.

\- O que foi Jared? O Jensen está bem? – Dean o reconheceu, como o motorista deles, da outra vez em que estivera aqui. Estava mais velho, mais feio, mas era o mesmo.

\- Oi Clip...

\- Cliff.

\- Desculpa. – Dean deu um sorriso de lado.

\- Ele só precisa dormir... Sabe que toda final de temporada ele tem um surto. Amanhã gravaremos a cena final do 300º episódio, e ainda teremos a grande revelação. – Jared sorriu com a expectativa. Sentou ao lado de Jensen que se afastou do moreno, e este se aproximou de novo do loiro, que se encolheu junto a porta.

\- Cara se você se aproximar mais um pouco, vai acabar sentando no meu colo. – Dean empurrou o outro, que apesar de ter a mesma aparência de Sam, concluiu que não era seu irmão. – Ai! – Dean segurou sua barriga.

\- O que foi? – Jared olhou preocupado.

\- Nada! Eu acho que quero ir no banheiro. – Dean respondendo ainda segurando sua barriga.

\- Quer ir para o hospital? – Jared ainda o olhava preocupado.

\- Cara! Eu só quero cagar! – Dean revirou os olhos.

\- Ok! Já vamos chegar em casa. – Com carinho Jared passou a mão em sua barriga e qualquer coisa que o loiro sentia acalmou. Pensou em impedir o carinho, mas a sensação estava tão boa que deixou, e realmente estava cansado.

\- Hey! Calma! – Jared pediu quando Dean quase pulou do colo dele.

\- Por que estava me carregando? – Dean olhava para os lados querendo fugir, mas sem saber que direção tomar e gordo do jeito que estava, acreditava que Jared rapidamente o alcançaria. E nem tinha onde se esconder, pois o longo gramado não lhe dava essa opção.

\- Jensen...

\- É Dean! Olha, eu sei que é difícil de acreditar... - Jared lhe conduzia para dentro da grande casa.

\- Papai! – Dean parou de falar ao ser abraçado por duas crianças loiras que pareciam ter a mesma idade, mas uma lembrava muito Sam quando pequeno e a outra parecia ser uma versão infantil de si mesmo, só que feminina.

-Willykit e WillyKat? – Dean murmurou e os gêmeos riam alto e batiam palmas.

\- Calma crianças! O papai está muito cans... Tom, JJ e Shep! Desamarrem as babás! - Jared falou estressado para os três que riam.

\- Nós somos caçadores e elas são demônios! – Falou a menina loira que aparentava ter uns 5 anos, e evidentemente mandava na turma toda.

\- Por favor, crianças, já trocamos de babás esse mês... As desamarrem imediatamente! – Os três entortaram a boca em desagrado e foram cumprir a ordem. – Desculpe por isso Jen... Er... Dean. – Corrigiu para o loiro não surtar na frente das crianças. – É a última semana de férias e as meninas deixaram as crianças aqui.

\- Que meninas?

\- A Gen e a Danneel. – Jared respondeu com cansaço na voz.

\- Gen é a Ruby, certo? – Dean perguntou. – E a Danneel?

\- É a sua ex-esposa.

\- Eu casei... E já descasei? E eu tenho algum filho ali no meio? – Dean olhou assustado para as crianças e fechou os olhos quando elas vieram para cima dele.

\- Pai! Tio! – Era um coro de vozes infantis. – Podemos tocar? Tá mexendo? Tá chutando? – Mãozinhas tocaram na sua barriga com calma e carinho contradizendo a fúria que vieram em sua direção. – Mexeu! Eu senti! – Gritou a menina que devia ser a JJ.

\- Mexeu o que? – Perguntou para Jared, que mordeu os lábios, no olhar um brilho de dúvida. – Mexeu o que? – Dean insistiu.

\- _Osememeos_. – Jared falou de uma vez e embolado.

\- Não entendi! – Nesse momento as crianças já tinham parado de tocar na barriga de Dean e sentiam que algo estava errado.

\- Os trigêmeos! – A voz do menino mais velho traduziu o que o Jared queria dizer.

\- Como assim? Eu tô grávido? – A pergunta saiu com a voz quase em pânico. – Essa barriga não é de cerveja e hambúrgueres? – Jared se aproximou para segurar o loiro como se fosse preciso.

\- Não! São bebês! – Falou JJ.

\- Três! – Gritou Shep feliz e os gêmeos bateram palmas.

Dean tentou lutar contra a moleza que tomava conta de suas pernas, e a escuridão que o envolvia, mas sentiu um peito forte em suas costas e se entregou a segurança dos braços que o seguravam.

 **J2D &S**

Dean acordou sentindo que, com certeza, estava no paraíso. Devia estar deitado em uma nuvem, de tão confortável que estava e se recusava a abrir os olhos, mas a situação que vivia no momento o chamava para a realidade, ou suposta realidade.

Abriu os olhos e viu que se encontrava em uma bela e enorme cama, coberta com lençóis que deviam ter o tal fio egípcio. Travesseiros o rodeavam, o deixando ainda mais confortável. Sentiu vontade de esquecer aquilo tudo e dormir, mas um movimento em sua barriga o fez mudar de ideia e sem perceber, ficou acariciando sua barriga.

\- Que confusão o papai está! – Colocou a mão na boca quando as palavras saíram. – O que eu estou fazendo?

\- Conversando com os bebês, é o seu passatempo predileto. - Dean se assustou com Jared, não tinha percebido a sua presença.

\- Sam, digo, Jared...

\- Jensen não acredito, esse surto ainda não passou? Entendo por que aconteceu nos anos anteriores, afinal vinham as férias e teríamos de nos separar, mas agora...

\- Jared... Apenas me ouça, por favor! – Dean pediu.

\- Tudo bem! – O moreno se sentou ao seu lado e esperou.

\- Eu sou o Dean! – Jared se segurou para não interromper. – Vivo em uma realidade alternativa. Há alguns anos atrás, logo depois do Sam e eu impedirmos o apocalipse, Balthazar nos mandou para cá, e assim servirmos de isca para Rafael. O Misha foi morto por um anjo, e teve um tiroteio, muitos morreram, mas ainda bem que estão todos vivos agora...

\- Agora?

\- E agora... – Dean continuou. – Aconteceu outra vez. Eu voltei para casa depois que Chuck e a Amara se acertaram, e você tinha desaparecido, isto é, o Sam desapareceu, e Lúcifer apareceu e me mandou para esta realidade novamente. Acredita em mim?

\- Eu te ouvi. Agora quero que me ouça. Vou te responder qualquer coisa, mesmo que você já saiba a resposta. Ok? - Jared olhou para Dean, esperando confirmação. – French Mistake...

\- O que? – Dean interrompeu.

\- O nome do episódio em que Balthazar nos enviou para outra realidade na 6 ª temporada. Eu te ouvi! – Jared impediu Dean quando este o quis interromper. – Tudo que você contou fez parte do episódio, as mortes, o anjo...

\- Seu casamento com a Ruby?

\- Isso era verdade... Em partes! – Jared respirou forte. – Agora sobre Chuck e a Amara, foi na 11ª temporada. No final eu fui, quero dizer o Sam foi raptado por uma espécie de mulher das letras, essa cena do Lúcifer chegando ao Bunker, foi cortada e o roteiro alterado. E isso faz mais de dois anos, estamos na 14ª temporada e amanhã vamos gravar o último episódio da série o 300ª, e faremos uma grande revelação.

\- Temos duas versões, a da minha realidade e a da sua realidade. Temos que fazer alguma coisa, eu tenho de voltar e salvar o Sam e você tem que encontrar o Jensen do seu mundo.

\- Espera! - Dean, já ia se levantando, quando Jared segurou seu pulso. – Vamos supor que realmente você seja o Dean Winchester da 12ª temporada, de 2016. Estamos em 2019, você não deveria estar com a mesma aparência da época? E principalmente, não deveria estar grávido? Certo?

\- Certo! – Dean se afundou no travesseiro. – Tem lógica! Então o Jensen enlouqueceu? – Jared acariciou o rosto do loiro.

\- Todo final de temporada você surta... Claro que dessa vez a coisa está pior, mas já vencemos tantas lutas, essa será apenas mais uma. Agora que tal dormir e amanhã, quem sabe tudo volte ao normal.

\- Tudo bem! – Dean se aconchegou e Jared o cobriu.

\- Vou ver as crianças. Elas ficaram assustadas com o seu desmaio, mas estão bem agora.

Quando Jared voltou encontrou o loiro sentado acariciando sua barriga, conversando com os bebês. – Três? Não sou fraco não! – Dean riu. - Como vocês foram parar aí? Inseminação?

\- Não! Método tradicional. – Jared respondeu sorrindo.

\- Trad... Tradicional? – Dean gaguejou. – Mas eu não tenho... Uma... Um... Um buraco tradicional... Então... EU TIVE UM PAU ENTERRADO NA MINHA BUNDA?! CARA! EU SOU GAY! – Jared correu e segurou o loiro para acalmá-lo. – Dean Winchester nunca levaria um pau na bunda!

\- Mais uma prova de que você é Jensen Ackles. – Jared era pura paciência. – Mas você deve saber que tinha fãs que achavam que o Dean era bi.

\- E quem é o... – Dean engoliu em seco. – O pai?

\- Sou eu! – Jensen abriu os olhos verdes e se afastou de Jared.

\- Mas você é meu irmão! – Jared se aproximou outra vez do loiro.

\- Apenas no seriado eu sou teu irmão, mas é melhor você dormir agora!

\- Como vou dormir, sabendo que levei o pau do meu irmão na bunda e agora estou grávido dele? Como vou explicar isso para a mãe?

\- Tudo bem! Mas tenta ficar calmo, por causa dos bebês, vem cá...

\- Não! Esse negócio de deitar em peito de homem, não é a minha...

\- É onde você adora dormir. – Jared riu e passou uma das mãos no rosto de Dean que apesar de ficar um pouco tenso, não fugiu do toque.

\- Certo, como Jensen pode ser, mas como Dean...

\- Ok! – Jared olhou para Dean pensando em como falar. – Só tem uma maneira de dizer isso, eu sou teu marido!

\- Marido? – Jared começou a passar a mão na barriga do outro, pois isso acalmava o loiro e não foi repelido. – Mas... Mas...Você era casado com a Ruby e eu tinha uma esposa... Eu me separei por tua causa.

\- Nossos casamentos nunca foram reais, pelo menos com as meninas. No meio artístico, isso acontece muito, nossas carreiras estavam começando a decolar, e aceitamos essa farsa para que o preconceito não nos parasse, então casei com Genevieve e você com a Danneel. Todavia o nosso casamento, você e eu, sempre foi real, na verdade estaremos completando amanhã 14 anos de série e 11 anos de casados.

\- Elas aceitaram isso?

\- A Dan era sua amiga e queria promoção na carreira, foi bom pra ela. A Gen, meio que se apaixonou por mim...

\- Essa Ruby é uma cachorra mesmo... Queria roubar meu... – Dean parou e deu um sorriso sem graça. – E as crianças? Parece que falsos ou não aproveitamos bastante os nossos casamentos. Hein... Hein? – Dean fez a sua cara de tarado. – Essa Dan era gostosa?

\- A Dan era gostosa, mas... Todos os nossos filhos com as meninas são inseminação. – Dean baixou a cabeça.

\- Eu sou gay mesmo, dispensando uma gostosa...

\- Não! Apenas somos fiel um ao outro, mas como desejávamos filhos...Tom e Shep são meus filhos com a Gen, JJ é sua com a Dan, e os gêmeos são da Dan, fruto de uma experiência com os nossos sêmens, e nasceu uma menina, sua filha e um menino que é meu filho. Pelo visto você só faz menina e eu menino. Não sabemos ainda qual o sexo desses três, mas como fui eu quem fiz, devem ser meninos. – Jared beijou a barriga de Dean.

\- Certo, e nessa realidade homem pode engravidar?

\- Você sabe que a ciência inventa tudo, mas também altera cada coisa... Uma vez você passou mal e te aplicaram um medicamento, mas depois descobriram um efeito colateral. Alguns homens desenvolveram seios e você teve seu útero desenvolvido.

\- Meu o que?

\- Útero! Você nasceu com um útero, porém...

\- Quer dizer eu sou uma menina?

\- Quase. – Jared brincou. – Você nasceu com os dois aparelhos reprodutivos, e o sexo que se desenvolveu foi o masculino, mas com esse medicamento o seu útero desenvolveu ao ponto de poder gerar uma criança.

\- Eu menstruo?

\- Não!

\- Graças a Deus! – Dean suspirou aliviado.

\- Mas tem TPM! – Jared riu e deu um selinho em Dean.

\- Ei! – Dean se afastou de Jared, que sorriu.

\- Agora vamos dormir que amanhã o dia será cheio. Teremos a nossa última cena de Supernatural, e vamos revelar ao mundo o nosso amor, pelo bem dos nossos filhos, principalmente desses. – Jared acariciou a barriga de Dean. – Afinal eles serão os primeiros a nascer de um homem. Pensamos em esconder do mundo, mas é uma situação difícil e complicada, percebi pelos testes que passou no começo.

Meia hora depois Jared acordou e Dean estava com os olhos abertos focando o teto.

\- Ainda pensando...

\- Eu quero muito que você esteja certo, que estou apenas surtado. Eu queria muito ser Jensen Ackles, mesmo levando um pau enorme desse na bunda, por que cara... Você é... Grande! Esse Jensen é corajoso de encarar uma coisa dessas por trás.

\- Então aceite a minha verdade...

\- Não posso... Meu irmão está sumido... E você sabe que tenho que cuidar dele!

\- Sabe, sempre que você tinha esses surtos, um sexo selvagem te colocava no eixo...

\- E que eixo... Mas sem chances, seria o mesmo que transar com o meu irmãozinho!

\- Tanto aqui como no universo que você vem, Wincest existe...

\- Os fãs do seriado, são tão fora da casinha como os fãs dos livros de Chuck?

\- São piores! Os fãs do livro, são apenas Wincest, aqui fora eles são Wincest, Padackles, Cockles ou Jensha, Destiel, Michalecki, Samstiel... Eles nos shippam.

\- Shippam?

\- Sim, nos veem como casal. Você e eu, você e o Misha, o Dean e o Cas...

\- Eu e o Cas? Elas são loucas mesmo... Como um anjo e um humano podem transar? E o Cas não tem nem senso de humor, vai ter tesão?

\- Tem outras que shippam Sam e o Cas...

\- Essas são piores ainda... O Cas é o _meu_ anjo, se ele tivesse que dar para alguém, seria para mim!

\- Vem cá! – Jared o puxou de encontro ao peito. – Desses todos, só Padackles é real, e amanhã mostraremos para o mundo.

\- Desencosta essa coisa dura do meu rabo! Eu estou grávido! – Jared gargalhou.

\- Você ama essa coisa dura, e a gravidez te deixou bem mais tarado.

\- O Jensen pode amar, mas o Dean... Ai. – Dean gemeu quando Jared segurou seu pênis.

\- O Dean ama também, tanto que está duro. – Dean se afastou. – Relaxa, vive um pouco da vida de Jensen Ackles, amanhã se você continuar achando que é o Dean, vamos dar um jeito de você voltar e encontrar Sam. Ok?

\- Ok! – Jared baixou a calça do pijama de Dean. – Ei, quando você diz que tenho de viver a vida de Jensen Ackles, significa o teu pau na minha bunda?

\- Essa é a melhor parte da vida de Jensen Ackles. – Respondeu Jared se esfregando em Dean e mordendo seu pescoço. Dean gemia e se entregava para a mão habilidosa que manipulava seu pênis.

Jared o deitou de costas e começou a beijar Dean. Iniciou com leves beijos nos lábios, até que o loiro permitiu a língua atrevida do moreno lhe invadir a boca.

\- Não acredito nisso... – Dean comentou assim que o beijo foi interrompido. Jared não se deu ao trabalho de responder nada e continuou com a exploração no pescoço e mamilos que estavam mais sensíveis com a gravidez.

Jared desceu e distribuiu beijos pela barriga de Dean, até alcançar o membro duro e necessitado do loiro.

\- Puta que pariu... Você é muito bom com essa boca! - Dean exclamou, mordendo os lábios para gemer mais baixo. – Você me comeu por causa dessa boca. Tá explicado! – Jared riu com o pau de Dean entre os lábios, fazendo o loiro gemer com a vibração em seu membro. – Eu sabia que não ficaria de quatro para alguém, sem uma boa razão! – Jared aproveitou que Dean estava relaxado e começou a prepará-lo. – Cara, esses dedos. – Dean gemeu, buscando ar.

\- Vira de lado...

\- Cara... Tava muito bom. – Dean reclamou.

\- Vai ficar melhor. Vira de lado, de conchinha é melhor, por causa da gravidez. – Dean virou e quase pulou quando sentiu os dedos gelados com lubrificante. – Logo esquenta. – Jared o preparou com carinho e quando sentiu que o loiro estava pronto se preparou para a penetração.

\- Para... – Dean gritou quando o pênis de Jared tentou o penetrar. – Eu não sou o Jensen Ackles! Eu não vou aguentar! Ai! – Jared nem ligou e continuou o processo, conseguindo ultrapassar o primeiro músculo. Riu quando Dean começou a cantar Metalica sem som.

Jared continuou e assim que se viu todo dentro de Dean, parou e esperou o outro se acalmar e acostumar. E quase sem perceber começaram um leve movimento de vai e vem, logo os dois gemiam de prazer.

\- Ei! Acorda! – O loiro abriu os olhos e olhou em volta, estava no Bunker.

\- Eu voltei! Cas temos que procurar o Sam. – O moreno de olhos azuis o encarou.

\- Sam! – Cas gritou.

\- O que foi? – E o rapaz alto abraçou o loiro que tinha se jogado em seus braços. – Calma o que aconteceu?

\- Você sumiu e eu voltei para o mundo do seriado, onde somos Jensen e Jared e... – Ele parou de falar de repente. – Que droga... Eu estava sonhando! - E começou a rir. Eu sou mesmo o Jensen...

\- Cara me explica por que você está me assustando!

\- Estava sonhando que eu era o Dean. – Jensen passou a mão em sua barriga, meio com saudades de sentir algo se movendo ali. – E eu estava grávido...

\- Jensen, você tem de parar de dormir quando estiver lendo essas fics, principalmente as Mpreg! – Jared sorriu. – Misha, avisa que o Jensen vai descansar um pouco, ele gravou até tarde, está sem condições de filmar agora, uma hora apenas.

\- Nós íamos filmar o 300º episódio e revelaríamos que Padackles é real, e eu estava grávido de gêmeos! Ou melhor de trigêmeos!

\- Confirmado, acho que pedirei mais horas de descanso para você! – Eles caminharam para fora do Bunker e o moreno riu do seu amor. – Pelo menos ainda continuávamos casados. – O mais alto falou junto ao ouvido do outro.

\- Emily! Rob! – Jensen deu um abraço apertado em Rob. – Não sabia que _Deus_ e a _Amara_ apareceriam logo nos primeiros episódios.

\- Estamos apenas matando saudades, passeando. – Respondeu Rob.

\- Podemos jantar mais tarde. O que acham? - Jared convidou.

\- Ótimo! – Jensen e Jared se despediram e continuaram em direção ao trailer de loiro.

\- É sério isso mesmo? – Perguntou Amara.

\- Eu acho que eles merecem... E você sabe que tenho uma queda pelos humanos, essa minha criação tão contraditória, que as vezes faço coisas que até Deus duvida! – Os dois riram alto.

\- Senti falta desse teu humor! Mas foi bom ver algumas das tragédias que foram ocasionadas pelo apocalipse serem revertidas, sem nenhum tipo de memória ou consequência! Mas se era para os transformarem em atores, você poderia os ter feito mais famosos, podiam ser super-heróis da Marvel ou D.C.

\- Por que? Eu amo Supernatural... Claro que deveria ter acabado na 5ª temporada, mas fazer o que? Me distrai e estamos aqui, na 12ª e com projeções para a 14ª, sonhado com o 300º episódio!

\- Mas você pode acabar antes se quiser!

\- Nunca! Eu amo Supernatural! – E os dois riram novamente. – Posso até estender indefinidamente... Mesmo com coisas que certos roteiristas aprontam, mas depois de sobreviverem a Sera...

\- E eles, por que não os faz realmente um casal reconhecido por todos? Por que você não os abençoa?

\- Claro que os abençoo, sempre! Esse amor foi traçado nos céus, quando eu estava apreciando a aurora boreal. Mas como dizem, Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas... O mundo ainda não está preparado a para ter certeza de que Padackles é real!

\- E a gravidez do Jensen? Foi piada? Ou teremos uma surpresa para o futuro? – Amara sorriu para o irmão.

\- Estou pensando! Ainda tem muito Supernatural pela frente.

Chuck olhou ao redor e viu que tudo o que fizera era bom. E resolveu ir para a Polinésia Francesa!


End file.
